callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MH-6 Little Bird
The MH-6 Little Bird is a light helicopter, mainly used for transport and support roles. There are two variants, the AH-6 (attack) and the MH-6 (transport). Both variants are seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Black Ops II, both during the campaign and in multiplayer. It was cut from Call of Duty: Ghosts. It is also currently the only means of air travel in Blackout. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 These helicopters are seen in the first two Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 gameplay teasers. In the teasers, the helicopters carry a couple of men like normal helicopters and head towards "The Gulag". In game, the player rides beside Soap during a raid on "The Gulag" and provide support by taking out enemy soldiers. An AH-6 helps out by attacking AA positions. The player is then dropped onto the ground via the MH-6 to begin the raid. Little Birds are also seen in the campaign being piloted by Shadow Company and Nikolai in "Endgame" and by the SEALs in "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday". In multiplayer mode, the MH-6 Little Bird is available to drop in the Care Package Killstreak. The MH-6 flies very quickly, and slows down only when it is over the red Care Package smoke, making it extremely hard to shoot down. However, if the player does shoot it down, he will not receive any experience points from it. An AH-6 Overwatch Little Bird was supposed to be in the multiplayer mode but got scrapped just before release date. The Little Bird appears in the following missions as support: *"Team Player" *"The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" *"The Gulag" *"Of Their Own Accord" *"Loose Ends" *"Endgame" Enemy Little Birds are seen in the following missions: *"No Russian" *"The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" *"Loose Ends" *"The Enemy of My Enemy" *"Just Like Old Times" *"Endgame" *"Wetwork" Known Little Birds *Hornet Two-One *Hornet Two-Two *Hornet Two-Three *Hornet Five-Three (heard on radio) *Dagger Two-Two (shot down) *Dagger Two-Three (shot down) *Thunder Two-One *Scaler 3 (heard on radio) *Mongoose 2 (heard on radio) *Nikolai's Little Bird Gallery MH-6 Little Bird Team Player MW2.png|Army Rangers boarding on the MH-6 at the end of the "Team Player". U.S._Army_Rangers_in_MH-6_Little_Bird_MW2.png MH-6 Little Bird The Gulag MW2.png|U.S. Navy SEALs on board a MH-6. Note the 2-D propeller. AH-6_Little_Bird_The_Gulag_MW2.png Hornet Two-Two firing The Gulag MW2.png|AH-6 firing its miniguns. MH-6 Little Bird Of Their Own Accord MW2.png|U.S. Army Rangers in a MH-6. Crashed AH-6 Little Bird Second Sun MW2.png|Crashed Little Bird in "Second Sun". AH-6 Little Bird The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday MW2.png|Enemy Little Bird in "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday". AH-6 Little Bird side view The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday MW2.png AH-6 Little Bird going down The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday MW2.png AH-6 Little Bird The Enemy of My Enemy MW2.png AH-6 Little Bird side view The Enemy of My Enemy MW2.png MH-6 Little Bird No Russian MW2.png|Little Bird used by Russians. Note the sniper rifle used by a man in a helicopter. MH-6 Little Bird Loose Ends MW2.png|Ultranationalists in Little Bird. AH-6 Little Bird side view Just Like Old Times MW2.png|A close-up of the Shadow Company Littlebird. Note that there is no pilot. AH-6 Little Bird Just Like Old Times MW2.png Crashed AH-6 Little Bird Just Like Old Times MW2.png|Destroyed Little Bird. AH-6 Little Bird model Museum MW2.png|A model of the MH-6 in "Museum". Nikolai's MH-6 Little Bird Endgame MW2.png|Nikolai's Little Bird in "Endgame". Note that there is no pilot. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The MH-6 Little Bird makes an appearance in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, first seen in the reveal trailer. It first appears in the mission, "Mind the Gap", as a SAS support helicopter flying near Westminster Station in England. They are used mainly by Delta Force, though two with a "civilian" paint scheme are used by Makarov during his escape attempt. They also appear as enemies in Survival Mode. It is seen in multiplayer as an Assault Strike Package Pointstreak, the AH-6 Overwatch and returns as the helicopter that delivers the Care Package pointstreak. Known Little Birds *Bubba *Vulture Two-Two *Viper Four *Viper Six *Angel One *Viper One *Vulture Six-One (Shot down) Appearance in Campaign *"Prologue" *"Persona Non Grata *"Mind The Gap" *"Bag and Drag" *"Iron Lady" *"Scorched Earth" *"Down the Rabbit Hole" *"Dust to Dust" Survival Mode In Survival Mode, the Little Bird is armed with a minigun which can kill in two successful bursts and eliminate entire friendly squads quickly. It can take much more damage compared to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's Little Birds. Sentry guns can engage the helicopters, but the Grenade Sentry is usually ineffective as the helicopter tends to maneuver a lot and grenades usually miss the intended target. The Minigun version of the Sentry Gun is relatively effective, but it is not recommended to use them against the Little Birds. Sentry guns are easily disabled by the little birds so it's best advised to hide the sentries indoors or gun down the helicopters as fast as possible to prevent worry. Each Little Bird destroyed grants the player $600. It is possible to shoot down the Little Bird with a pistol, but this is highly ineffective, and should only be used as a last ditch effort to destroy it. Little Birds spawn as close to the player as possible, like Juggernauts, and will dramatically burst into flames and spin out when shot down. Interestingly, if the player is facing the area they spawn and sees them appear (easily done near the Air Support Armory on Underground), only one Little Bird will move to the map, and the other one will stay completely still until it takes damage. If shot down before it moves to the map, it will spin out in flames until it comes to the map, then spin around some more before finally exploding. It is not possible to get killed by the debris from a Little Bird. The health of a Little Bird is set at one level, and will only increase by a small margin on succeeding levels. They can usually be destroyed with a little over a full magazine of assault rifle fire. It is possible to destroy Little Birds with air strikes or Predator missiles, but only the missile is effective, as the air strike requires luck rather than skill. Missions Mode The Little Bird appears on various missions as friendly or enemy forces. Friendly forces appear in: *Toxic Paradise *Little Bros *Smack Town Enemy forces appear in: *Hit and Run *Firewall *Invisible Threat *Flood the Market Gallery Vulture Two-Two Front view MW3.png|In "Mind the Gap". Littlebird_in_Paris_MW3.png|In "Bag and Drag". AH-6.jpg|An AH-6 in Outpost. MH-6 Tail.jpg|A view of the Little Bird from the rear. Little Bird + Pavelow.jpg|An AH-6 and a Pave Low. AH-6 Carbon MW3.jpg|An AH-6 firing its guns. Note that the aircraft has no pilot. Crashed_Littlebird_Scorched_Earth_MW3.png|Crashed Little Bird in "Scorched Earth". Littlebird_Iron_Lady_MW3.png|In "Iron Lady". Front_view_white_Little_Bird_MW3.png|Front view of the white Little Bird in "Dust to Dust". White_littlebird_firing_missile_MW3.png|White Little Bird firing missiles, in "Dust to Dust". White_littlebird_going_down_Dust_to_Dust_MW3.png Littlebird_crashing_into_the_elevator_MW3.png Crashed_Littlebird_Dust_to_Dust_MW3.png|Crashed Little Bird in "Dust to Dust". MH-6 delivering Perk Care package.png|Little Bird delivering Perk Care Package. Littlebird_Prologue_MW3.png|Little Bird in "Prologue". Littlebird_Persona_Non_Grata.png|Little Bird in "Persona Non Grata". Delta_force_members_dropping_from_the_MH-6.png|Delta Force members dropping from the Little Bird. Littlebird_Scorched_Earth_MW3.png|In "Scorched Earth". Littlebird_down_the_rabbit_hole.png|In "Down the Rabbit Hole". Littlebird_Hit_and_Run_MW3.png|In "Hit and Run". AH-6 Little Bird Invisible Threat MW3.png|In "Invisible Threat". MH-6 Little Bird White model MW3.png|The white Little Bird as seen in "Dust to Dust". Call of Duty: Black Ops II The MH-6 Little Bird returns again in Call of Duty: Black Ops II where it can be seen on map Hijacked, on a helipad where it has a white paintjob. Several Little Birds are also seen in mission Suffer With Me where they are escorting the Navy Seals before they reach the shore at which point they will fly off and can be seen at certain other points flying by in other parts of the mission. Its role is less prominent than it was in Modern Warfare series. It is no longer main transport helicopter; VTOL most likely replaced it. It also appears at the end of the mission Time and Fate. AH-6 Little Birds Suffer With Me BOII.png|Little Birds in the mission "Suffer With Me". AH-6_Little_Bird_Suffer_With_Me_BOII.png MH-6 Little Bird Hijacked BOII.png|Little Bird in "Hijacked". AH-6 Little Bird Time and Fate BOII.png|In "Time and Fate". Call of Duty: Ghosts The Little Bird was cut from Call of Duty: Ghosts.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j56e_ruvXPc It was set to be a Pointstreak. Audio files can be found in the game for it. Trivia Modern Warfare 2 *When shot down in the mission "The Enemy of My Enemy", the pilots will disappear. *It is possible to shoot the Little Bird as it drops off a Care Package or Sentry Gun, but it is highly difficult to do so before the crate drops. **A Little Bird with a Care Package has 500 health points and has no damage multipliers, but flies very quickly and awards no experience for destroying it. It will, however, count towards the Cold Blooded Pro challenge. *The nose of the Little Bird has the words "No Fear" printed on it, a reference to a motto of the U.S Army's 160th Special Operations Air Regiment. *The Little Bird was intended to be a killstreak at one point of the game's development. Sound files and coding remain in the game prove this. Enough coding is available that in a modded lobby, one can spawn the Little Bird and fly it around the map. *Every Little Bird has number 1081 written on it. Modern Warfare 3 ".]] *It is possible to be run over by the Little Bird that will extract your team at the end of "Iron Lady". *Oddly, in Survival Mode, once the Little Bird is destroyed, the minigun on the nose disappears instantly. This can be viewed easily on maps that the helicopter flies low enough for the player to use a shotgun to damage it (Dome, Village, Seatown, etc.). *It is possible to knife the Little Bird in Survival Mode on Interchange. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, there are two pair of Little Birds in the mission "Down the Rabbit Hole" that both have the callsign Angel One despite that there are two of them and another pair was callsign Viper One that are being chased by Russian Hind. The two miniguns on the wings of the friendly Little Birds have separate A.I.'s that act like separate sentry turrets which can be seen when it's attacking multiple hostiles at once, one can be firing at an enemy while the other is aiming at another target getting ready to fire. The pilot has control of the unguided rockets. *It is possible to destroy an MH-6 Little Bird with an EMP Grenade. *In Multiplayer, the MH-6 has the words "NO FEAR" and the numbers "435" written on the front. *Unlike in Modern Warfare 2, destroying the MH-6 Little Bird that delivers a Care Package will reward the player with 600xp. In Search And Destroy, this is multiplied to 6000xp, making it very worthwhile to try and shoot it down. Black Ops II *There are no visible pilots in the campaign mission Suffer With Me. Video File:Little Bird killstreak sounds|Sounds for Little Bird killstreak. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Helicopters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Helicopters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Helicopters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Survival Mode Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Cut Pointstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Vehicles Category:Vehicles in blackout Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Vehicles